I Want to Fly and Not Be Caught
by X-Alexius-X
Summary: Akamaru is in heat and Kiba feels it. He tries to escape, but a certain bugboy appears holding a beautiful butterfly. Kiba looses it and things happen, but what happens after? KibaxShino,SasxNeji,NaruxHina


Me: WHy hello there my fine fanfic readers and welcome to my fav yaoi fanfic...drumroll

Kiba: Oh god no!

Shino: RUN!!!!

Me: You guessed it, KibaxShino...and if you two take another step towards that door I'll neuter Kiba and you will no longer be able to have hot steamy smex

Kiba: No, not that!

Shino: I dun care...

Kiba: Bitch

Both: -Glare at each other-

Me: On with the story!

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

_(my own interests)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto no matter how much I wish for it sadly it is not true...

Dividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I Want to Fly and Not Be Caught

Kiba was not having a good day at all. Earlier Akamaru had decided that it would be the perfect time to go into heat, during a very important mission. It took all he had to stop his four legged friend from walking right out of the fight, and somehow they managed to survive and complete the mission. Upon returning home and reporting to the Hokage, they had all been given an eleven day vacation. Once they left the building Akamaru shot off like a rocket, looking for a good shag. Kiba growled in frustration, knowing very well that he would have to try and ignore the link between them for at least a week or he would feel the full effects. Hinata heard his growl and looked at him with concern filling her eyes.

"K..Ki..Kiba-kun, is everything ok?" she asked, gaining the attention of Shino, who turned his head at Kiba and cocked an eyebrow. Kiba, noticing that he had worried his teammates, smiled his goofy no-nothing-is-wrong-except-my-dog-is-a-horny-freak smile and assured them that it was nothing. Shino just shrugged and walked off to do his own thing. Hinata didn't look convinced at all. What she said next surprised him.

"Ok, K..Kiba-kin, but be carefeul with Akamaru and his heat." she then took her leave, heading for the Hyuuga residence. Kiba blinked in shock.

_'How the heck did she know about that?' _he wondered. He shrugged it off as his stomach growled and he headed off to the nearest food place, which happened to be the ramen stand. He instantly regretted puling the flap up and entering, because Naruto was loudly sucking down his fifth bowl of ramen.

_'oh god no. Maybe if I'm quiet he won't nitice.'_ He thought. No such luck, because some guy walked by and accidentally pushed him into the counter, knocking over a chair and making a lot of noise. Naruto looked up from his ramen, spotted the dog-lover, swallowed is mouthfull whole, and called to the boy.

"Yo, Dogboy, Over hear!" he shouted, patting a stool beside him. Kiba moaned to himself. After setting the chair up, he considered leaving. Unfortunately Naruto was already dragging him by the wrists and sitting him on the aforementioned stool. Obviously the boy was desperate for company.

"Can I get you anything?" the owner asked. Kiba nodded as Naruto went back to vaccuming his food down.

"One bowl of Miso Ramen, please." Kiba said. The man nodded and set to work on his order. Kiba turned his attention back to the blonde who was now currently on his seventh bowl.

_'Where does he put it all?'_ He thought. Then Naruto slurped up th rest of his bowl and sat it down with a content sigh. He smiled his crazy smile and turned his attention to Kiba. A bowl of ramen was placed in front of him and Kiba began to eat.

"Sooo, Dog-boy, any luck with the whole I gotta Bang Hinata mission?" he asked. Kiba, who had been in the process of currently stuffing a chopstick cullf of ramen into his mouth, spit it out in schock at Naruto. Naruto grabbed a towel and whipd his face off.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!?" Kiba screaed, earning a glare from the owner. Naruto just grinned.

"Oh come on you know you wanna fuck her!" NAruto shouted. The others in the sand gave the boys a disgusted look. Kiba growled a warning to the idiotic blone. He leaned in and whispered, thinking that to much of tghis conversation had already been to loud.

"I do not wanna fuck Hinata and whatever gave you that idea should be shot." Naruto just giggled.

"You can't tell me you've never had a wet dream about her?" Kiba glared.

"Yes I can." Naruto stopped laughing.

"Yeah right. As if anyone wouldn't." Kiba smirked.

"Does that mean you have wet dreams about her?" Naruto stpped and stared in shock. Then a slight blush began to appear on his cheeks. He lowered his head and mumbled something.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Kiba laughed to himself inwardly. Naruto glared at him.

"I said Yeah I do." Kiba gasped.

"I knew it. So basically you're the one with the misson." Kiba smirked even more. Naruto glared.

"I always thought you were." Kiba blinked and Naruto looked embaraased. Then it dawned on Kiba.

"Sorry even if I did like Hinata I wouldn't even be competition because she's got her heart set on you." he said, returning to his neglected ramen and taking a huge bite of it. Naruto beamed and a sly smile came upon his lips.

"You mean you don't want her?" Kiba nodded, taking another bite.

"She likes me?" Another nod.

"Can I fuck her?" Kiba spat his food out for the second time that day.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kiba sked the demented blonde. Naruto just smiled.

"Just checking to see how much of a friend of hers you were and Kyuubi is in heat." Naruto answered, smiling sweetly. Kiba shook his head in amazement.

"You're a complete idiot." he said. NAruto shurgged and stood up to leave. As he was exiting the stand he stopped and turned to Kiba.

"Oh well, at least I can get some. Oh and Kiba you might wanna get some tail yourself while Akamaru's out." he snickered, before disappearing into the outside world. Kiba stared in total blankness before scowling at his words.

_'Damn Naruto and his horny ass fox' _he went back to eating his ramen. Shortly after finsihing he paid the owner and also exited the stand only to come face to face with the one and only...Neji Hyuuga. (ha gotcha)

Kiba let out another growl for what had to be the fiftieth time that day. He had never really like the Hyuuga boy, after all he did treat Hinata like crap. Neji just stared at him for a few moments before speaking.

"Have you seen the Uchiha anywhere lately?" he asked. Kiba shook his hea know, wondering why the Hyuuga would want with Sasuke. Neji swore, not saying goodbye, and turned away mumbling something about stupid emo duck haired boyfriends. Kiba just shrugged it off and headed to the parkl. Since Akamaru wasn't around he needed something to occupy his time. He wandered abut a bit until he decided to just swing for a while. He had only been swinging for a good five minutes when it happened. A wave of heat and pleasure so strong it knocked him off in mid swing and he fell from a very high place, hitting the ground hard. Wave after wave hit him like brics and he realized that he had forgotten to close the link between him and his dog.

_'Shit!' Sex_ was all he could think about. He looked around at all the other people, who were staring at him after he fell (I can just see that XD), and nearly fainted. They all looked so sexy, even the guys. He took in a large breath, calming himself just a little. He needed to escape, to run. He neded to leave before he jumped the next person he talked to. Damn he did not want to explain that he felt his dogs heat and raped some poor little kid who wanted to give him a lollipop. Yeah, definately didn't want that to happen. He gathered up all of his energy and pushed himself forward, running into the nearby woods to escape rape. (o.O rhymes)

He ran for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only ten minutes. By now he was so deep in the woods that people either had to be lost or nuts to be in. Hw took a seat at the base of a tree that was surrounded by large boulders, creating a cave-like affect. He leaned back against the tree, panting like there was no tomorrow. He was feeling the full effects now. It was so hot, too damned hot for jackets. He quickly tore away his coat and threw it out of sight along with his mesh shirt. He rested his head on the trunk of the tree and tried to calm his senses. Then he heard a giigle, running, and the rustling of leaves. What he saw next nearly made him faint.

Hinata was running past wearing only her underwear and sandals. She wore nothing else and her breasts were buncing as she ran. She was followed by an equally half naked Naruto, who looked at her with lust filled eyes.

"Hinata I found you, now you have to take of your underwear." he shouted. Hinata giggled again and stripped herself of the undergarment. Kiba had to bite his hand to resist the urge to jump the girl.

"Ok, N..Naruto-kun, but it's my turn to count for this round of strip Hide an go seek!" she shouted back. Naruto just grinned as they ran out of sight. Kiba sighed in relief as he watched them go. Another minute and he would have probably raped Hinata, or worse Naruto. Kiba grimaced as another wave of pleasure hit him.

_'Damn Akamaru, fucking his brains out while I can barely conrtol myself.' _he thought. There was another rustling sound and soft voices. This time Kiba actually died a little inside when he saw who it was.

Neji and Sasuke were walking past, holding hands. Sasuke was leaning up, since Neji was slightly taller than he was, and whispering something into the older boys ear. Neji blushed and Sasuke giggled. Then Neji replied loud enough for Kiba to hear.

"But, Sasuke, it's our first time. Shouldn't we find a bed?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head no and smiled.

"No I want you inside of me right now. Come on I know a river nearby we can go to. The view is breathtaking, but I want you to take my breath away." Sasuke smirked, reaching behind hem and squeezing the Hyuuga's but. Neji let out a squeel and blushed as Sasuke took his wrist and dragged him off. Kiba coulfn't believe it. Not only was Sasuke a gay emo, he was also a girly uke. Yep, he died a little inside. Finally there was peace and quiet again. Nobody else should be passing through anymore. Oh how wrong he was. There was the sound of a fast movement, a snapping branch, and furiously rustling leaves. A second later Kiba was staring at the ace of his teammate, Shino Aburama, who was dangling in front of him by hanging onto the lowest tree branch. Kiba blinked as they stared at each other. Another wave of pleasure hit Kiba right in the stomach and the only thing he could think was how fuckable Shino looked right now.

_'I did not just think that!' _he told himself. (poor Naive little Kiba)

"May I ask why you are out in the middle of nowhere hanging from a tree?" he asked, trying not to sound so horny. Shino cocked an eyebrow, noticing the failed attempt.

"I should ask you the same thing, but I won't. Actually I came to get this." Shino answered, bringing his free hand up to show Kiba a light blue butterfly with foliage colored underwings. Kiba stared at it, thinking how it was pretty. Then another wave hit and he shied away from SHino's hand. Shino, noticing this, pushed his hand farhter towards him.

"It's a Morpho Menalaus, a part of the Morphidae family." he said. Kiba nodded, trying to back away so he wouldn't jump his friend.

"It's pretty, prettiest thing I ever saw." Kiba said, wishing that Shino would just leave. Shino shrugged.

"I've seen prettier." he said nonchalantly. Kiba blinked and shrugged. Another wave and he gasped, biting back a moan. Shino mistook it for a gasp of pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Kiba nodded.

"Y.yeah I..I'm f..f..fine. J..just a s.scratch." he said, having lost the ability to speak without stuttering. Shino cocked his eyebrow higher if that were possible. He shrugged it off and went back to his butterfly speach.

"well anyway they are quite like humans. They always have the urge to spread their influence among as many women as they can, producing plenty of offspring." Kiba moaned at the mention of bug sex. (XD lol) He shuddered as the heat got hotter and he stripped of his shirt. Shino saw him shiver and wondered why he took his shirt off if he was cold.

"Yeah, they love to penatrate the female and insert their genetics, it's all apart of nature really. Have you ever felt the urge to do something like that?" Shino asked. (he is unusually talkative today) Kiba just nodded.

"M.mor than y..you know." he managed to say. Shino was confused, but he continued anyway, oblivious to his friends struggle.

"Oh, well I have never really experienced this, but I have had feelings of need. It's like a burning sensation. Do you want to do something like that?" Kiba couldn't take it anymore. He was hot, so hot and he felt a pulling in his stomach. He just wanted to get rid of it and Shino was just the unsuspecting innocent victem of it all. One way or the other he was gonna fuck the bugboy and that was final. He let a loud growl/roar and punced on the boy. The buttefly flew out of his hand and rested on a boulder.

Shino was to say more or less socked about this. Not only had he discovered a very strange acting Kiba, but said Kiba was now kissing him as if he was a delicious peice of meat. By the look in Kiba's eyes it seemed like he really was. Kiba's eyes were glazed with lust and Shino was getting hard just by looking into them. Somewhere along the way he had lost his glasses and his collar was unzipped. Kiba's lips left his and he couldn't help but whimper at the loss of warmth.

"Mm, you taste so good right now Shino-kun." Kiba purred.

_'what's with the kun? Omg did Kiba just pur?' _Now Shino was officially turned on. Kiba smirked as he felt the taller boys erection poke into his thigh. Shino blushed as he felt Kiba unzip his jacket the rest of the way and slide it to the forest floor, revealing that the bugboy wore no undershirt.

"Kiba..." he started, but Kiba shut him up with a glare.

"You tell me to stop and I'll kill all the ladybugs in your insect collection!" he growled. Shino shut up, becasue ladybugs were his favorite. Kiba knew he was in full control now. He leaned in and touched his lips to the shell of Shino's ears.

"I want you Shino." he whispered seductively. Shino shivered at the feeling of his hot breath ghotsing agaisnt his ear. Kiba chuckled, licking the older boys ear. Shino gasped. He then proceeded to lick a trail from his ear to his neck, stopping at the at the spot where it met his chest. He bit down lightly, earning a gasp from the older boy. He smirked as he licked at the slightly bruised flesh, loving the mewls and moans coming from his teammate. Shino just panted, not caring what came from his mouth. Kiba was loving this. He slowly took a nipple into his mouth and sucked lightly, rolling the other in his fingers. Shino gasped as the motion was reversed.

_'it feels so damn good, but it's Kiba' _A soft lick from his nipples to his navel came from Kiba.

_'Oh who gives a fuck!' _Shino relaxed as Kiba's tongue dipped into his navel, sighing in complete ectasy. Kiba smirked, NOW he was fully in control. He reached down and undid Shino's belt, allowing their bare skin to touch. He finally managed to undoe everything and ripped the offending pants and boxers away, leaving Shino completely naked beneath him. Shino blushed a deep shade of crimson and Kiba traced his fingers along his inner thigh. Kiba smirked, leaning in to give the tip of Shino's erectiona gentle lick.

"Oh god Kiba!" Shino screamed. Kiba chuckled, gabbing onto Shino and engulfed him completely into his mouth. Shino was reduced to half screams and whimpers. Kiba sucked, nibbled, licked, and just about everything you could possibley do to Shino. SHino felt the pressure building and he couldn't take it.

"ah..K..Kiba I'm g..g..gonna..AHHHH!" he managed to stuter before he came into Kiba's mouth with a scream. Kiba swallowed all that passed his lips, enoying the taste of his teammate. He leaned up to capture Shino in a passionate kiss. SHino could taste himself of the dogboy's lips. He gave into ectasy and pulled at Kiba's zipper. Getting the hint, Kiba removed himself of his pants, revealing that he went comando. SHino moaned.

"What do you want Shino-kun?" he asked, teasing him. SHino was sure as hell not going to beg.

_'fucking jerk'_ SHino thought. Kiba smirked and grabbed a hold of his already returning erection and squeezed, earning a pleasant gasp from the older boy. Kiba smiled.

"Now now, let's try that again shall we? What is that you want?" Kiba squeezed even harder. SHino couldn't take it.

"God, KIBA! Fuck ME, HARD!" he shouted. Kiba lost it. He shoved his fingers into Shino's mouth. The bugboy sucked on them instantly, rolling them between his tongue and turning Kiba on even more. WHen they were coated enough Kiba slipped them out and thrust them all into SHino at the same time. He kissed Shino as the boy cried out in pain from the intruding fingers. He stretched him before pulling them out and flipping him over onto his knees.

"Kiba, wha.." Kiba silenced him with a kiss before speaking.

"We're going doggy style!" He growled. SHino had no time to reply for Kiba had thrust himself into Shino, burrying himself to hilt inside the bug lover. SHino moaned in pain as Kiba began to thrust in and out. Kiba latched himself to the back of Shino's neck, biting and sucking. He reached down and grabbed SHino's erection, pumping him in tune with his thrusts.

Shino was loosing it. The pain and please were all to much. Then it happened. Kiba hit something withing him that made a flash of white heat shine within his eyes.

"Oh God Kiba DO that again!" he moaned. Kiba complied, pushing in harder and harder with each thrust, hitting that spot over and over again. He reduced the bugboy to a screaming, shiver pile of ectasy.

"Fuck me Harder Kiba, Faster. God I want you in me farther!" Shino was so demanding, Kiba loved it. His thrusts became irregular, coming close to release. Shino felt that familiar pull in his stomach. His body tensed and he released into Kiba's hand. Feeling SHino's walls tighten aroung his hard cock, Kiba came forcefully within the other. Both boys fell into a heap of exhaustion, panting and sweating hard. Kiba pulled Shino in a tight embrace, coming off of his high. SHino looked at him strangely.

"I feel dirty." he whispered. Kiba grinned.

"There's a river near by." he told him. Shino stared at him.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"I heard Sasuke talk about it when he told Neji he wanted to fuck him." Kiba replied.

"Suttle as always, but let's go." Shino said. He stood up and retrieved his clothes, kiba doing the same. Shino watched as said boy gathered his clothes. He couldn't help but stare at his ass. He blushed when Kiba stood up. They nodded at each other and walked off towards the river.

In the bushes four pairs of eyes watched them leave. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Hinata were trying so hard to cover up their nosebleeds, well Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata were Naruto had kind of fainted near the end and was just now awakening (lol). Having just completed their own little romps in the forest the groups stood their in awe at what they had witnessed. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed onto Neji's wrist and began to walk off.

"Hey, w..w.where are you g...g.going?" Hinata asked. Sasuke stopped and winked at her.

"That just got ne so turned on I wanna make Neji scream like that. SO we'll see you later after some unfinished buisiness. Oh and congrats on winning the game!" Sasuke said, grabbing onto Neji's waist and pooifing out. Hinata blushed at the memory of what happened after she had won the game. She turned to find Naruto staring at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"W.w..what is it N...Naruto-kun?" she asked. Naruto smirked.

"I'm up for round two." he pounced and a little while later the forest was filled with many more screams and moan.

At the river Kiba and Shino had just completed another round of doggy style and were now clean and dressed. Shino blushed at the thought of what they had just done, but something was troubling him. He turned to his teammate.

"Kiba, what does this make us? Was it just a fluke?" he asked. Kiba had been wondering the same thing. He needed time to think.

"I don't know Shino. I wasn't really ready. Akamaru was in heat and it was bugging me." he answered. Shino felt his heart drop. He had been hoping it was something more than a free one day fuck. He put his glasses back on with his emotionless facade.

"Oh, alright then." he said. Kiba nodded and jumped away leaving behind a crestfallen Shino. The Morpho Menelaus flew from it's perch and started off into the forest only to be captured and eaten by a large bird. Shino felt empty somehow. He wished he could fly and not be caught, but he had.

Fin

Dividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Damnit Kiba why'd you do that!

Kiba: You made me

Shino: That was...nice

Me: See he's coming around he likes you coming inside of him

Kiba: O///////O

Shino: O\\\\\O

Me: Aw sooooooooo cute

Gaara: Cookies!

Me: Yep!

Gaara: Yay!

Me: There may be a sequal depends on my reviews...

Hinata: P..p...please r..rate and r..r..review!!!!!


End file.
